


Nombreuses

by Momtagne



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtagne/pseuds/Momtagne
Summary: Forty characters. Forty pieces of writing.





	1. Trapper(Kapkan)

You whistled as you walked down the narrow hallway, uncaring of the attention the whistling may attract. You turned into the bathroom, yelping when an explosion went off. You fell against the wall, gripping onto the tile as you gritted your teeth. “Fucking hell Maxim.” You pushed yourself off the wall and continued into the bathroom, continuing to mutter your curses at the Russian trapper. 

“Boo!” Maxim jumped out from behind a wall and your hand went to your chest. “Ha so I finally scared you.” Maxim crossed his arms, smug smirk hidden by his mask. “You aren’t that scary.” You dropped your arm down to your side and rolled your eyes at him. “I want people to tremble when they see me! If they see me.” Maxim huffed, leaning against the bathroom wall. 

You laughed, clutching your side with your left hand as your right hand went to the wall to help your balance. “Aw come on (Y/n) now that’s just rude.” The Russian snickered, his snickering soon turning into laughter with you. “L-Listen. I want some coffee sweetheart, and let me tell you. Only one of these wishes is gonna be coming true.” You managed to speak between giggles. 

Maxim pulled off the headset and set it down on the table. You pulled your own off and leaned back in the computer chair. “Fine, no training today. Coffee?” You looked over at him and he smiled. “Coffee sounds good. Simulations are boring anyways.” Maxim stood, pushing his chair in. The man held out his hand and you took it with a grin, pulling yourself to your feet.


	2. Brother. (Jackal)

Ryad breathed heavily, the blood covering his hands his main focus, the blood was still warm and sticky. “Faisal!” Ryad called out, his throat felt tight, it was too hard for him to breathe. He dropped his hands to his brother’s chest, grasping at the older man’s bloodied coat. “Faisal! Please wake up. This is a prank right? Right, hermano? Please.. Let it be just a dream.” Ryad felt the tears trickle down his cheeks. The sound of sirens in the distance caught his attention, but he paid them no mind. Ryad still paid them no mind when they entered the house, he only started to pay attention when the medics attempted to pull him away from his brother. “NO!” Ryad struggled against the officer’s arms, trying to reach for his brother. “I can’t leave him! Faisal!” Ryad let out a choked sob.

You cursed when the man’s fist made contact with your side, the punch wasn’t hard, he was asleep after all, but it was enough to force you to sit up and sigh. Ryad tossed and turned in the bed beside you, pulling the blankets off of your body. The Spanish man never slept, and when he did he had night terrors. “Ryad, sweetheart, it’s okay.” You reached out and ran your fingers through his messy hair. Ryad sat up, throwing the covers off of him and stumbling out of the bed, looking around wildly. “Where- (Y/n)..” He calmed down when his eyes met your worried face. You offered him a tired smile and he returned to his spot on your shared bed. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Ryad pulled the blankets back onto the bed and smoothed them out. “Don’t worry, it’s okay.” You reassured him, you winced when you reached to pull the blanket closer to you, the slight ache in your side a sore reminder.

“Did I hurt you?” Ryad’s eyes went wide as he looked over your body. “You were thrashing in your sleep. I should be asking if you’re okay.” It was a common occurrence when he slept, for him to fidget, it barely bothered you anymore. Ryad moved so his head was in your lap, his arm loosely wrapped around your waist. “I’m sorry, mi amor.” He apologised quietly, and you smiled solemnly. “I am too.. You were calling for Faisal again..” You ran your fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes as you spoke. “Maybe we should go visit him. Take a week off from here. It may do you good.” You suggested to him and he sucked in a breath, he hadn’t been to his brother’s grave in years. “What if he thinks I failed him?” Ryad asked hesitantly, his eyes not opening. “He won’t, Ryad. I’ll put in the paperwork for us tomorrow. Okay?” You leaned down and kissed his head. “Okay.”

—-

You watched as Ryad knelt beside the grave, leaning back on his heels as he spoke to his brother quietly. From where you were standing near the trees you couldn’t hear what he was saying. You leaned against the tree as you watched Ryad reach out and run his gloved fingers over the words on the gravestone. Ryad looked to you and gestured for you to join him, you pushed yourself off the bark and quietly walked towards him.

“This is (y/n).” Ryad introduced you and you quietly knelt down beside him, giving him a reassuring smile. “I got married in the time you’ve been gone, big brother. Sorry I haven’t brought (y/n) to meet you sooner, but I have a feeling you would have approved anyway.” Ryad’s hand moved from his side to yours, intertwining your fingers. “Hello, Faisal. It’s good to meet you.” You were hesitant, unsure of what to say. Ryad squeezed your hand and you closed your eyes, taking a small breath. “I wish you could be here to see what Ryad has grown up to be. He’s a great man because of you. I owe you my thanks.” Finally finding the words you opened your eyes and glanced at Ryad, a smile gracing his features. “I love you.” He whispered and you moved to kiss his cheek. “I love you too.”


	3. Flash (Blitz)

A protest, a simple protest to the way things were being done. That’s all it was supposed to be. Your radio told you of the car fire starting on the other side of town and you got suspicious. But you didn’t want to budge, clutching onto your sign tightly, eyes glancing around you. What nobody expected was for the building to blow up, or for several more explosions to occur around the protestors. Before darkness took your conscience, you remembered your family always teasing you about your bad luck as a child. You never thought it would follow you, you never thought it would hurt those around you. You stifled a laugh as you coughed on the debris and dust around you. Reaching out for your radio, just out of your grasp, darkness creeping on your vision. And that was it. All you could remember.

You could hear your code name being shouted at you, your face twisted as you lifted your arm to cover your head, trying to block out the voice. “(Y/n)!” Your real name stirred you, causing you to open your eyes, squinting against the filtered light. How did you get inside? “Ah that’s good. You’re okay.” Elias’ friendly face entered your view and you went to push yourself up, but your arm collapsed under your weight and you cried out. “Careful, when I said okay I meant you’re alive. You still have some boo boos.” Elias set his shield down and moved to help you sit up. You leaned against his arm as you sat, instinctively crossing your legs the moment you were upright. “Do you remember what happened?” Elias sat with you, crossing his own legs as he held your hands in his to soothe you. “A car fire on the radio.. I thought it was weird especially with the big protest going on. Moments after the cars were dispatched, the building it.. Just blew.. I didn’t see how because more bombs went off around the protestors. Oh god.. How many casualties?” You stopped your explanation to look at him, fear evident in your eyes. Your job was to protect the protestors, a job you failed at. “Five. Four of them were Rainbow Operatives. We’ve located Oracle and Pierce. We have yet to locate Misericorde, and the rest well.” Elias sighed, looking away from you, Rainbow took a heavy hit. “E- Blitz. I’m sorry.” You let go of his hands to run your fingers through your hair nervously. “Let’s just get you out of here.” Elias stood, grabbing his shield and attaching it properly to his back. “Okay, you ready?” The man asked you as he stood above you. You nodded and he leaned down and helped you to your feet. You did your best to hide the pain as you pulled yourself up. “Can you walk? I can carry you if you can’t.” Elias noticed the slightest movement in your face and you mentally cursed yourself further. “I’m fine, let’s just get out of this place. It’s dusty as hell.” You tried to walk on your own, only to stumble and not.. Slam into the ground. You opened your eyes to see Elias had caught you from falling and you breathed a sigh of relief. “At least use my arm.” You couldn’t see his smile, but the crinkles around his mask caught your attention and you smiled back. Elias carefully wrapped his arm around your waist, and you leaned against him. “Alright, Six is waiting for us.” Elias unholstered his pistol with his other hand before helping you walk.

—-

The sound of an explosion jerked you from your sleep, your eyes quickly scanning the room. The soft beep of the heart monitor along with quiet snores to your left, the only noise in the room. You followed the source of the noise and your eyes landed on Elias peacefully asleep on a chair beside you, his shield and uniform a pile in the corner, standard issue med ward pyjamas on his body. You narrowed your eyes, trying to process how you got here. You looked to the heart monitor, the steady beeping bringing you back to reality. The explosion was a dream, everything was okay. “(Y/N)?” A quiet voice asked and you looked back to Elias, he pushed himself up in the chair, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. “You’re awake..” Elias sounded more awake, alert. “What happened? I don’t remember anything after your gun going off..” You furrowed your brows and he frowned, guilt crossing his face. “I dropped you when we were attacked, you hit your head. I’m sorry.” Elias looked at his hands, and you frowned, reaching out your hand and taking his. “I’m still alive.” You whispered, closing your eyes. “Thank you, Elias.” You gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I should have done more, liebling.” Elias’ voice cracked, and he cleared his throat.

You let go of his hand and shuffled in the bed, moving to the far right. You patted the space beside you and nodded at him. Elias cautiously stood, and even more carefully laid down beside you. Neither of you were big into pda, you knew that, he knew that, but still, the moment felt right. You moved closer to him, setting your head on his chest, and wrapping your arm around his waist. Elias wrapped his arm around your shoulders, holding you close to him, careful to mind your wounds. “Before you left the mission..” Elias used his free arm to grab something from the bedside table. A small velvet box in his hand, he struggled slightly to open the box with one hand, causing you to giggle at his antics. Finally he opened it, revealing a sapphire and gold ring. “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to marry me. I should have made it more special, but..” Elias craned his neck to look down at you, tears fighting their way to form in your eyes as you nodded. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” You squeezed his torso, a gesture he returned. “I’m not sure if the doc will want the metal on you..” Elias hesitated and you scoffed, causing the German man to laugh. “Okay okay.” He moved his position so he could pull the ring from the box, then he lifted your hand, sliding the ring onto your finger. “I love you, so much, (Y/N). I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” He kissed the top of your head and you smiled. “I love you too. My hero on the field and my husband in civilian life. Sounds perfect.” You cuddled against his side and he smiled fondly, happy to have you home.


	4. Explosion (Fuze)

“Siu! Can you calm down!” Shuhrat’s voice raised, a hint of panic detectable in his tone. His arm reached over your torso, as the car turned at an odd angle. “Oh what, so you can be reckless on missions but I can’t drive fast?” Siu glanced at him in the back seat, her sunglasses covering her eyes and her expression. You took the Russian man’s hand in your own, running your fingers over his knuckles as a way to soothe him. “I don’t try to get our friends killed.” Shuhrat glared at her and she scoffed, eyes once more going towards the road. Siu pulled to a stop, almost running the red light and heading into traffic, she cursed quietly as she backed up. “Maybe Shuhrat is right and we should drive a little slower.” Elias spoke hesitantly from the passenger side seat. You didn’t say anything as Shuhrat squeezed your hand, expression still stuck in a glare at the back of Siu’s head.

Shuhrat stepped out of the car, rounding the vehicle and opening the door for you, you smiled your thanks as you stepped out of the car. The man shut the door behind you and resumed holding your hand. “See we made it alive. That’s more to say than some of your hostages.” Siu’s offhand remark as she got out of the car enraged Shuhrat. “Don’t.. Let’s just go.” You tugged on his hand and pulled him away from her. “(Y/n), she put your life at risk with her reckless driving at least let me-” Shuhrat argued once you were out of earshot of the other two. “Shuhrat, it’s okay.” You laughed, stopping and looking at the man. He frowned as he looked over your, green eyes displaying clear worry and frustration.

You leaned up, pressing your lips against his in a warm kiss. Shuhrat moved his hand from his side and placed it on your waist, returning the kiss. You let go of his hand so you could wrap your arms around his neck. His free hand moved from where it was to your ass, giving it a firm squeeze that caused you to laugh, breaking the kiss. “At least wait until we get to our room.” You giggled, leaning forward to rest your forehead against his shoulder. “I’m too impatient.” Shuhrat moved suddenly, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. “Eh! Hey wait a minute.” Your giggles became uncontrollable as he marched to your shared room.


	5. Fire (Bandit)

Dominic looked both ways before crossing the street, the bag on his arm rustling quietly as he moved. The German man was zoned out, thinking of nothing as he made his way to his car. The sudden sound of a gun firing zoned him back in and he took cover behind a car. “Dom!” A familiar voice called to him, your voice. Dominic used the cars parked on the street as cover to make way to your vehicle. “What are you doing?! Dominic they are firing at us! Drop the fucking chinese food and get in the car!” You called out to him, moments later he opened the backseat door and hopped into the car. “(Y/n)! Less yelling more driving!” He demanded, setting the bag of food safely beside him. You gave a huff as you moved from the passenger side to the driver side and started the car. The sound of guns let up momentarily and you took it as your chance to escape. Quickly putting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking space.

“How many people have you pissed off?!” You found yourself asking Dominic as he crawled into the front seat with a grunt. “I worked undercover. I have pissed off more people than I could ever hope to count.” Dominic settled himself into the seat and then reached back and grabbed the chinese food, setting the still warm food on his lap. You looked from the road to him and then back to the road. “You didn’t even drop the food.” You muttered under your breath, followed by a quiet laugh. “I really wanted chinese food.” Dominic shrugged, strapping his seatbelt on. “Are you hurt?” He asked you, looking over your body, the sudden realisation that you were also being shot at hit him hard. “I’m okay, babe.” You reassured him, moving your hand to pat his leg.


	6. Medic (Doc)

You hummed quietly, disturbing your husband’s attempt at sleeping. Gustave turned towards you, furrowing his brows at you. “Sorry I was just thinking.” You whispered to him, reaching over and turning off the bedside light, plunging the room into darkness. “About what?” The blankets ruffled as the man sat up beside you and you moved closer to him. Gustave put his arm around you, bringing you closer to his bare chest. “Just us..” You wrapped your arm around his torso as you moved your head to rest on his chest. His heartbeat was calming, the quiet thudding rhythm. “Is something wrong, cherie?” Gustave’s worried voice snapped you out of your head, the sound of his heart fading as you lifted your head to look at him. “No, nothing is wrong.” You replied, your smile lost in the darkness in the room.

“If we were to have kids, would you leave Rainbow?” You quietly asked him, your voice lowering almost below audible. Gustave went quiet, his body tensing. “That’s a big question, (y/n)..” His voice was quiet too, nowhere near yours however. “The work you do is dangerous. Every mission is a gamble on if you’ll come home or not. You can stay with Rainbow, but no more field assignments.” You sat up completely, turning the light back on so you could look at him. The tired man rubbed his face as he sighed, thinking over your words. “Maybe. I-I don’t know. We don’t have kids.” Gustave countered, his tired eyes meeting your own.

You looked away from him, a frown on your face. His expression changed immediately and his hand went to cup your cheek. “What is it?” Gustave furrowed his brows as you sniffed. “I’m pregnant.” You finally admitted, teary eyes glancing at him. “And I don’t want our child to lose their father.” The breath you sucked in was shaky, the man had grown quiet, but his hand didn’t leave your face. A moment went by, but it felt like an eternity as the doctor finally pulled you in for a hug, he buried his face in the crook of your neck. Your arms cautiously wrapped around him, holding him tightly. “I’ll see what I can do about being around more.” Gustave whispered, and you closed your eyes, a small smile finding its way to your lips.


End file.
